The 66th Hunger Games
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Gauis Edenthaw was scarred when he was ten while working in the textile mills. Six years of bullying and torment has left his psychological state severely damaged, the final crack that shattered his fragile mental state appeared as he was reaped for the Hunger Games. To survive, Gauis must rely on his high intellect dangerous manipulation skills to survive the Games.


Well this is my new fic, guys! Since I don't want to go to much into this, we'll just go straight in.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any element of the Hunger Games or Gauis's appearence(you'll see what I mean)!**_

* * *

A small boy, between the ages of nine and ten, with blonde hair and a tan complexion, the definition of innocence, ran through the crowd of people. They, including the boy, were dressed in a white jumpsuit with a large "8" on the back.

"Whoa." A man said as he caught the young boy by the shoulders. "Slow down, Gauis, you don't want to fall and hit your face on the floor."  
"Alright." Gauis said, his smile never fading. "I'm looking for my mom, you've seen her?"  
"Yeah, I believe she went somewhere over there." The man said, pointing in a direction over a bridge.

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Herriot." Gauis said as he walked across the bridge and grabbed onto the railing as he looked down. In the vat below him were chemicals used to make the Peacekeepers outfits white. He wasn't sure what was in them, but all Gauis knew was he had to be careful when crossing this bridge because if he fell into it, the effects would be horrible. He made across the bridge, holding tightly to the railing provided.

"Mom." Gauis said as he walked up to a woman with blonde. She turned around to see her son on the ground in front of her. She looked similar to Gauis, just her eyes were blue instead green like his, just like his father's. "The foreman said you called for me."

"Yeah, can you please take these carts to Mr. Galahad; he needs them as soon as possible." She stated, pointing to five carts, filled to the brim with different things he had never seen before.  
"Alright." Gauis said as he grabbed the first cart and rolled it across the bridge, slowly causing the bridge to crack a bit more from rust. As he came and went with the carts, the bridge kept cracking.

"I'm telling you, it's was not a turtle." Gauis told his friend, Wolfmark, as they walked to the bridge.

"It was; it had a shell and everything." Wolfmark replied in retort.

"So, it could've been a mutt left over for all we know." Gauis said as he reached the bridge and stopped before he placed a foot on it. "You know we've been seeing them in town lately."  
"It was a turtle." Wolfmark repeated.

"Okay." Gauis said, shaking his head as he walked on the bridge. Well, years of rust and lack of cleaning left the bridge weak and with the heavy carts Gauis had to push across the weakened it to the point of breaking at the slightest pressure. And that's exactly what it did as it broke under Gauis's weight. Gauis screamed as he fell into the vat below and, unable to swim, fell to into it.  
"NO!" Gauis's mother screamed as she witnessed the entire scene from the far side of the bridge. "Someone, drain the vat, hurry!"  
Taking heed of her warning, an engineer quickly pulled on the leaver, allow the chemicals to drain through the grate beneath in case of this kind of accident. Doctors on scene there immediately ran to the boy, now unconscious, and immediately picked him up.

"Let me go!" She screamed to one of the guards, who had grabbed her arm from jumping in before all the chemicals were drained. He did as he was told and released his grip, allowing the distraught mother to run into down the stairs to see her son being carried off by the doctors.

"We're taking him to the hospital down the street, follow us." She said as she and Gauis's mother ran after the doctors and into the building.

-Five Hours Later-

Juniper sat in the office, tears flowing from her eyes. Her daughter, Auricula, age fifteen, sat in the office comforting her.

"If only I hadn't called him to get those carts, we wouldn't be here." Juniper muttered to herself through her tears.

"You couldn't have know this would happen, please don't blame yourself." Auricula said.

Almost immediately, the doctor emerged from the room Gauis was lying in.

"We've put him on a drip of morphling and a sedative for the time being, but I must warn you, we have had to bandage his face due to it being extremely sensitive to light now, but we will be able to remove them in a couple days, if we're lucky in two days."  
"Can you tell us why his skin is so sensitive?" Juniper asked through her sobs.

"His skin has been changed due to the chemicals burning his skin. His complexion has changed along with his hair color." The doctor said before he reached across the desk and grabbed Juniper's hand. "I just want to inform you, be prepared for when we remove the bandages."

-Two Days Later-

"Excuse me, Mrs. Edenthaw." Doctor Baxwoll calmly said as he shook Juniper awoke. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up to see Dr. Baxwoll standing in front of her. Her eyes went to his hands and scissors were in his hands, realizing what they meant. She was about to see her son in his new appearance. She looked at her son, lying in the cot, bandages covering every inch of his face.

"We're ready whenever you are." Dr. Baxwoll stated. Juniper nodded and woke her daughter next to her.

"Is it time?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yes, we're about to remove the bandages." Juniper said as Dr. Baxwoll walked over to her unconscious son, now off of his sedative drip but still unconscious, and slowly slid the blades on a bandage and cut it in half. He took one half and slowly began unrolling the bandages off of his face. Juniper turned around and looked the opposite direction, not wanting to see this. She heard a gasp from Auricula, one of horror and shock. She braced herself and turned around. She opened her eyes and saw why Auricula gasped.

Gauis's once tan complexion was gone, his skin was bleached white as snow. His lips, once pink, were now blood red and it didn't stop there, it extended from his lips and curved up, looks like a wide smile. His golden hair was gone, now it was grass green and standing on end.

"Is there ANY way we can fix this?" Juniper asked as she raised a shaking hand to her mouth.

"Sadly, no." Br. Baxwoll said apologetically. "I requested special treatment from the Capitol, but they declined. I'm so sorry, but this is his new appearance."  
"Oh, no." Juniper choked up before she heard a small moan. Gauis opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Mom, where am I?" He asked before he realized his mother was crying. "What's wrong, Mom?"  
"Doctor, do you have a mirror?" Juniper asked and Dr. Baxwoll. He sadly nodded and handed it to Gauis. He looked at himself and threw the mirror away.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing on me?" Gauis asked, shockingly. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"  
"Gauis, I'm afraid the chemical you fell into has altered your appearance and it is non reversible." Dr. Baxwoll sadly stated.

"What?" Gauis asked before his green eyes began tearing up. "No, no." He denied as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

* * *

Okay, before you leave reviews saying I ripped off the Joker's looks, I know did because I wanted something like Johanna, he seem innocent but he is actually deadly. I'm sorry this was such a slow chapter and Gauis doesn't seem insane yet; I promise it'll get better. Also, his appearance is based off of the Joker's appearance in _Arkham Origins._ I just like it the best and I think the smile will help in making Gauis a good target…you'll see later. Anyways, as always, R&R! I'm looking for feedback, tips for better storytelling, I know my grammar sucks and I'm still working on that, ideas, and _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism, not just plain trolling.


End file.
